Transdimesional Vendetta
by jemiiryuu
Summary: Some worlds never meet, some are destined to cross paths. Set in the same 'chronology' as Naruto the end of the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue Part 1**

1000 years ago, during the forming years of the thirteen court guard squads the monarchy of the soul society faced its first attempt at being overthrown. For 300 years they faced multiple attempts by the same man, despite killing him each and every time. This man had managed to become immortal by using an unknown secret kido of his own making which allowed him to retain his individuality within the cycle of rebirth. As he was reborn as a living a human each time his power grew exponentially, this led the man to be sealed outside of reality, by the royal family, in a place known as the void. The void, place between realities, thought to be unescapable from the inside, thought to be that is.

Over the years, the shinobi world had been filled with many rumours and stories, legends and myths. One of these myths has caused, death and even war, the story of the whisperer. The story goes, that an unseen voice whispers into the ears of men, driving them insane until they break and do anything the whispers tell them. These acts have caused many assassinations and even triggered the event known as the second great shinobi war. This story has often been attributed to the insanity of the men or in the case of the second great ninja war the camouflage jutsu of the hidden stone village. The truth of the matter is that the whisper is not real, as a being outside of reality does technically not exist.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

The shinobi world was once plagued by war and times of peace consisted of the major powers avoiding any confrontation in an effort to avoid a costly war. These days have gone. Two years before the present, the great nations of this reality united to fight against a singular threat and have thus stayed united in this time of peace. Since the war the allied shinobi forces have served as a peace keeping force, stepping in when tensions between the smaller nations rise and settle the conflict before it really begins.

Before the war, Sasuke Uchiha was an international criminal wanted by all five of the great nations, now he serves as an informant. As no one new that sasuke had assisted in the ending of the great-war, he could effectively perceive the threats to the nation from the outside of them.

Across the void, the hero of the Arrancar – Soul Reaper war, Ichigo Kurosaki has recently regained his soul reapers and had brought a long term enemy of soul society to justice. The visored, former outcast of the soul society had now became members of the organisation that once hunted them. Ichigo, despite never wanting to admit it, would never admit his joy at once again being able to be a substitute soul reaper and would also never admit to missing Rukia after she left karakura town.

One day, a small group of hollows had entered Karakura town, a group of hollows of this standard could never be an issue to Ichigo on his own, let alone in a town where he possessed as many allies as he had. Two of these allies, Orihime and chad had assisted him in this particular incursion. After defeating the hollows, they were caught off guard by an explosion in the sky. This explosion created a screeching like no other, Orihime was the first to notice that normal humans could not hear it. When the noise began to subside, despite the smoke surrounding the point of explosion they all realised that it was hole in their world which led to the soul society.  
'What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed, floating next to chad who was equally speechless.  
'Do you think something happened in soul society?' Orihime worryingly asked.  
'Ichigo! There is someone falling from the hole!' Chad said, pointing up towards from the smoke. Ichigo, only showing a slight delay from shock quickly used his flash step to race towards the falling body. Catching her was no bother for him, and he was able to get her to the ground safely resting her unconscious form down.  
'Where did she come from? She just appeared out of nowhere.' A bystander said, much to Ichigo's shock.===  
'You can see her?' He asked the normal human. They did not respond.  
'Wait, he can see her but still can't see me in my soul reaper form, so this girl isn't a soul?' Looking up at the gaping hole in the sky and then back down at her.  
'She isn't wearing a shihaksho, so why was she in soul society if she is still alive?' The girl who had fallen down was seemingly a bit older than Ichigo himself, her outfight was tight kimono like blouse with a dark purple obi around her waist. Ichigo was quick to notice the back of shuriken she carried on a leg holster. She squirmed slightly, seemingly waking up.  
'Na..-Naruto.' She mumbled unconsciously.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: While this is set in the same chronology as my other Naruto fanfiction, it is set in the bleach canon, not my bleach fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 1**

As Ichigo and the others stared at their new guest they found themselves surrounded by a massive amount of hollows. A swarm of hollows of this size would be beyond normal for a not so normal day. Enough hollows had appeared that more of Ichigo's allies had begun to appear to deal with them, in the chaos it became obvious that these hollows were only interested in the girl unconscious on the ground. As a large flock of hollows moved in unison towards her Ichigo readied himself between them.  
"Getsuga….Tenshou!" Ichigo screamed as the hollows disappeared into the white light released from his blade.  
"Ichigo!" Yourochi, another ally of Ichigo appeared by his side.  
"Yourochi?" She picked up the young girl and held her in her arms.  
"I'm taking her to Kisuke's, keep the hollows off of us." She instructed as she vanished.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" One of the 12th squad members ran, frantically through the research centre. The same man burst through the door of his captain's office in a cold sweat and before he could react he was knocked down by his captain.  
"How dare you?! I told you I did not want to be interrupted!"  
"But captain…. Somethings happened!"  
"hmmm, I better find this interesting or I'll need to make something interesting out of you." The captain said with an incredibly sinister smile.

"The void?" The youngest captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya questioned. All the captains of the thirteen court guard squads had now gathered in the meeting hall of the first squad.  
"Yes, the space between different realities." Captain Kurotsuchi answered the younger captain clearly amused by the current situation. "Our reality is divided into different planes; the living world, the soul society and hueco mundo. But our reality is not the only reality. We exist in a multiverse of different realities or universes if you prefer."  
"You mean like parallel universes? There could be another set of us on the other side." One of the other captains asked.  
"In theory yes, there are stories that say the royal family once were able to open the void in order to cross into different realities but right now a hole has been broken in the fabric of our reality and it is causing us to collide with a different reality."  
"In theory? So we are not colliding with a parallel version of our own reality?" Asked the head captain.  
"AKON" Kurotsuchi summoned his aid through to the meeting room and he brought two holding tubes with an unconscious body floating in one of them and a dog floating in the other.

"What are these Captain Kurotsuchi?"  
"These head captain are two living things from the other reality, I sent a squad into the precipice world upon pinpointing the breach in reality to be there and the squad came back with this."  
"Captain Kurotsuchi! Why have you not given them to us to heal?! Who knows what existing in our reality is doing to them." The squad 4 captain protested.  
Captain Kurotsuchi let out a small cynical laugh, some seemed surprised by this reaction.  
"I assessed their condition personally, they are in no harm. However… they are of great threat to us."

Back in the world of the living, an unconscious young girl began squirming where she lay as she awoke. She moaned slightly feeling something off about where she woke. As she sat up she quickly realised that her weapons had been taken from her, and she looked around the room to find a man in all black carrying a large sword seemingly guarding her.  
"So you're finally awake huh?" He asked her. She quickly jumped out of the bed she was in and took a fighting stance. "Hey relax, you're safe here. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl prepared to lower her stance but quickly regained it as two more people walked in the room, one female with bright orange hair and another taller dark skinner man.  
"My name is Ichigo, these are my friends Orihime and Chad. What's your name?" He asked, signally his friends to stay back.  
"…. Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." She said nervously, she felt like this man truly meant her no harm but his voice was far from comforting. Hinata was uncomfortable with the looks they gave her upon hearing her voice.  
"Ichigo, chad why are you looking at her like that? What's wrong?" Ichigo and chad both turned to her and gave her the same terrified look they just gave Hinata.  
"Her voice, it's identical to yours Orihime." Chad said with a hint of fear in his voice

"Oh she's awake." Another man entered the room, this one skinner with darker hair and glasses.  
"Uryuu, your back? Take it you took care the hollows." Ichigo turned to him, not seeming particularly pleased to see him.  
"Yeah, I found another person with energy similar to hers, Kisuke wants us to bring her through to join them as soon as possible." Hinata looked relieved, signalling to the others that she was ready to go through. She attempted to activate her byakugan to see if one of her teammates was the one found to no avail.

The doors to the other room opened slowly, revealing two new figures before Hinata; one man with a green stripped hat and a brown jacket; and a red haired woman wearing a white dress with a covering apron and red hair.  
"Ah, you are awake my name is Kisuke Urahara and this is Kushina Namikaze."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Namikaze… I know that name…' Hinata thought to herself, looking closely at the woman something felt familiar but Hinata couldn't place it. Her attention was quickly brought to the chain coming out of her chest, lost in thought Hinata found her hosts staring.  
"Oh, I am Hinata Hyuga" She said, nervously as she still could not shake the feeling that she knew this woman somehow.  
"Hyuga? So you are from the leaf village too?" Kushina asked, rather excited. Before Hinata could answer she was signalled by Kisuke to wait.

"If you don't mind, I think it best I bring you all up to speed before we begin any other discussion." He said, unusually seriously for his character something his allies were alarmed at. He turned his attention to his allies now, and began explaining the origin of their guests.  
"A few hours ago, there was an explosion in the precipice world large enough that blasted a hole into this world, from which Miss Hinata fell. The explosion however, did not originate from our reality."  
"Our reality? You mean soul society?" Orihime asked, chad again began staring at Hinata as Orihime spoke because of their similar voice.  
"No, allow me to explain." Kisuke took a pen and paper from under his and drew three overlapping circles. " Our reality is divided by three planes which intersect which each other, the living world, the spirit world and the precipice world connecting the two." Kisuke pointed to the circle which represent to each plane, with the circle representing the precipice world being smaller than the other two. He then drew a line next to this diagram and drew another two circles joined at the circumference on the other side of it.

"Now, according the readings that Captain Kurotsuchi has sent me, the explosion came from another reality, the one from which Miss Hinata and Miss Kushina originate." He paused here, allowing the sudden shock to sink in. The living realm in the recent century had been obsessed with life in worlds beyond their own, of aliens and here they found themselves in the room with two of them. Both of them looked just like them, with the exception of the seemingly natural red hair and the white eyes. Hinata felt sudden on edge, like she needed to defend herself from the fearful looks her hosts were now giving her. Kushina had similar misgivings, but was more curious about the chain from her chest and why Hinata lacked one.

"Now, unlike our own reality their reality is divided into two planes a living realm and a spirit realm but without something similar to our precipice world travel between the two is seemingly rare and unusual. Also unlike our reality there is no cycle of rebirth, so everyone who has ever died remains in the spirit world indefinitely. Now, while the hole in our reality exists physically in the precipice world there are invisible cracks over all the planes in both realities causing an infinite number of their souls to pour into our reality."  
"Wait Kisuke, when I caught Hinata ordinary humans were able to see her, so how can she be a soul?" Ichigo interrupted, with a greatly confused tone in his voice out of his friends he seemed to be the one struggiling with the concepts in play the most.  
"That's because, unlike Miss Kushina or the other souls we've found, Hinata is alive." Hinata was the most shocked person this time, as she turned to Kushina.  
"So you're…."  
"Dead, yes." She said, saddened.

"Miss Hinata, if you could tell me how you ended up in our reality it could give a clue to stopping the collision of our realities."

 _ ***48 hours ago***_

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Have any of you heard the myths regarding a being known as the whisperer?" asked Kakashi Hatake, the sixth hokage. The hokage was the leader of their home, the hidden leaf village Kakashi had only recently taken the position but he was well respected and very few, if any, questioned his judgement. The three ninja infront of him shook their heads, looking at each other as they did so.  
"The whisperer is a story dating further back than the hidden villages themselves, of a voice that whispers into the ears of men manipulating them into doing its bidding. The second ninja war was started under the belief that this was used as a cover story in order for a hidden stone ninja to manipulate on of the fire damiyo's guards into assassinating the damiyo himself."  
"You're telling us this because you think there may be some truth to the myth, correct?" Shino, one of Hinata's team mates asked, although it seemed more like a statement to all those present.  
"Spot on as always, Shino. As you all know while he still does not live in the village Sasuke has renewed his loyalty to the village and has been watching for threats to the village and the shinobi union from the outside. He recently discovered that in the last few years there has been a sharp increase in these rumour and believes he has found a pattern to them." He signalled his aid to hand the three ninja a file of which she was carrying three.  
"Sasuke recently sent me a messenger hawk with information on three men he believes are hearing the whisperer and you are each to track and observe on of them, Sasuke himself will be tracking a fourth one. All of you should leave as quickly as soon as you are ready."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were the names of the three shinobi who formed squad eight, or team Kurenai. Each of them had specialised tracking skills: Kiba had an enhanced sense of smell greater than that of a ninja hound as well as having his own personal ninja hound named Akamaru; Shino had an army of insects at his command that could scout ahead of his position undetected and relay the information back to him and there was Hinata, born with the visual jutsu known as the byakugan. The byakugan gifted its user with the x-ray telescopic vision which could see chakra as well as a near three hundred and sixty degree field of vision. Each of them were easily capable of executing a mission of this kind and were often the hokage's first choice for this kind of mission.

After having found their targets, each member of the team began observing their behaviour. From the way they moved, it was clear that they were hearing something one in particular spoke to himself frequently, Hinata who was trained in lip reading was able to realise she was reading one side of a conversation. Despite the signs, the man still seemed to be alone and even the byakugan was unable to find any trace of the whisperer. The squad each followed their respective target, eventually they realised that all three of their targets were heading in the same direction and the squad regrouped. Hinata using her eyes was even able to spot Sasuke, following a fourth target to the same location. Eventually, it became clear where these men were going, the ruins of Roran.

Roran was a kingdom that was once a rich and powerful section to the land of wind, having worked with the past kazekage and wind damiyos into making the land of wind what it was today. The kingdom of Roran was once filled with people and high towers, but not many of these towers were destroyed and the ones that remained were abandoned. During the third Great War however this land and all its people were killed and it was now a ruin, a war wound on the land of wind. Unknown to everyone however, is the story of Mukade a missing ninja from the village hidden in the sand. Mukade had journeyed to Roran a few years ago in order to use an ancient source of chakra in order to increase his own power, the ryumaku. Once gaining this power Mukade was able to use it to travel back twenty years in time, taking two leaf ninja with him. These two ninja, working with the leaf ninja of the past were able to kill Mukade and seal the Ryumaku as well as sealing away the memories of the entire event in order to preserve the past and the future.

Realising the odds that all four of Sasuke's suspects were heading in the same direction it became clear that there was some truth to the myth of the whisperer and this was in all likelihood, a trap. Shino, using his insects sent a message to Sasuke to warn him but the whole team was caught off guard by a sudden explosion next to them killing these insects and knocking them all to the ground. Across the ruins, having heard the explosion Sasuke made his way towards its origin. When Sasuke arrived at his ally's locations he proceeded to check their condition but was soon surrounded by the four men they had been tracking. Each man made a series of hand signs causing marks to be carved into the ground in an array with Sasuke at the centre.  
"I can't move!" Sasuke twitched insistently, as he had been paralysed will reaching for his sword.  
"My apologies, Sasuke Uchiha but I'm afraid you won't be going aware." A voice whispered into Sasuke's ear, a voice which did not come from anyone present. Sasuke, inhaled sharply, shifting his eyes from side to side looking for the source, but even with his sharingan and rinnegan Sasuke could see nothing.  
"You, you are real….?" Sasuke questions the voice. Hinata and her team mates looked up to Sasuke, it became apparent that only Sasuke could hear the voice.  
"Sasuke?" Hinata asked him, but he ignored her. 

"You wanted me to find these men, you baited me!" A frustrated Sasuke seemingly said to himself.  
"Drop the act Uchiha, I know you are acting frustrated in an attempt to convince me I have the upper hand thinking I'll reveal my ambitions. I know fine well about the powers of your eyes, you can easily break this barrier."  
"Then why trap me in the barrier at all?" Sasuke asked, in a much calmer manner.  
"To do this" The voice said, with clearly withheld laughter. A noise rang through the air, a noise heard by all present. Watching with her byakugan, Hinata seen something close to chakra but not quite chakra appear out of nowhere behind Sasuke. This presence, this energy wrapped itself around Sasuke's body and soak into him. Sasuke began screaming in agony, his chakra violently and unpredictably trashing around his body. Sasuke instinctively activated his Susano, a large humanoid charka, pushing everyone back and breaking the barrier that detained him.

"Hinata! What's going on?!" a panicked Kiba asked her.  
"Something entered Sasuke's body, it was like the mind transfer jutsu, but it wasn't chakra." She explained, hiding behind a rock from the mass of wind pushing her.  
Sasuke found himself in a world which seemed to defy the laws of nature, tropical trees and plants growing through a mass of snow and ice.  
"What is this place?" He asked, being fairly certain that the whisperer was here somewhere.  
"My world, my inner world. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke turned to that same voice he heard, although louder and clearer now, and seen the man from which it originated. The man was tall, wore a black kimono with a white haroi over it. The ride side of his face had an unusual marking tattoo while the other side of his face was obscured by the long dark pink hair covering it.  
"You know you aren't the first person to attempt to take over my body?" Sasuke said calmly, having realised the man's intent.  
"Yes, but I have something Orichimaru didn't."  
"And what would tha-" Sasuke suddenly found a hand being shoved through his stomach, although there was no blood.  
"Me." A new voice said to him.

Sasukes charkra began to stabilise and formed a series of one handed hand signs, at the end of which he began to glow in a green chakra.  
"Rinne Tensei!"

Sasukes susano faded and he looked towards the sky.  
"So this is what a Shinobi's body feels like." He said, with an uncharacteristic and twisted grin.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The members of squad eight looked on in shock and confusion at Sasuke's words and mannerisms, watching him stretch his limbs as if using his body for the first time and bring his hands to eyes as if seeing for the first time. Sasuke looked at them, then look at the men who were just holding him in a barrier.  
"Thank you for everything gentlemen, do you have it?" One of them turned to Sasuke and handed him a vile of blood. Sasuke laughed as he put the vile in his pocket before charging his hand with lightning and struck that man through the chest. The other three men taken aback recoiled away from him. This only seemed to further amuse Sasuke as he again activated his susano although on a far smaller scale than before only forming a complete upper skeleton, with its arms reached out it grabbed two of the men before crushing them with ease. Throwing a corpse away the Susano formed an orb of black flames which sent burning shuriken towards the last, fleeing man.

As his susano continued to evolve into its stronger form with a bow and arrow, he turned his attention to squad eight.  
"I did not think Sasuke would ask the hidden leaf village for assistance in catching me, but he did give me people to try his powers on." Hinata got to her feet and took a fighting stance.  
"Who are you? And why have you taken Sasukes body?!" She asked him.  
"My name won't mean anything to you or anyone else in this reality, and I needed this body because a soul cannot exist in a living realm in this reality. And a chance to get two of the great visual jutsu at once, the rinnegan and the sharingan, do you really need to ask any more." The man, said clearly enjoying every moment of this. "And hopefully you three will give me some more practice!" He said as he used Sasuke's susano to form a sword of black flame and swung it at all the members of squad eight, an attack they were able to dodge. Having separated now, each member of the team threw a smoke bomb to obscure his view as they attempted to retreat. The large entity was easily able to wipe away the smoke before firing an arrow at Shino, an arrow far too fast for Shino to dodge.  
"SHINO!" Kiba yelled towards his friend as an explosion originated from where the arrow landed.

"Oh, I had wondered at the time why you didn't seem to have it but now it seems you do possess it." He smirked and began laughing. A confused Kiba watched the smoke clear to see a broken arrow lying on the ground with a large black dome in place of Shino.  
"Hinata what happ-" Kiba turned, only to see Hinata gone. He quickly turned back as the orb began to fall apart into smaller black orbs which then swirled behind Hinata, who was now encased a glowing green chakra. "Hinata… what the hell…"  
"The tenseigan, the forgotten visual jutsu of the Otsutsuki clan, awakened by combining the byakugan with Otsutsuki chakra. The only eye which can rival the rinnegan, I assumed you would awaken that after you received Hamura Otstsuki's chakra." Hinata, looking shocked signalled for Kiba to get behind her.  
"How do you know about my eyes?! Only my boyfriend and father know! Not even Kiba and Shino know!" Hinata demanded, despite the brave face she had on display she was deeply confused and even scared.  
"An advantage of being a disembodied voice for several hundred years I suppose." He humoured them, firing another two arrows at Hinata. Hinata lunged towards the arrows and began rotating her body on the spot, a large green spinning sphere deflected the two arrows away from her and her team mates. Once the rotation stopped, she thrusted an open palm in Sasuke's direction.  
"Tenseigan: Air Palm!" A rush of air blasted into the susano pushing it off of the ground and forcing Sasuke through a building behind him.

"Are you guys ok?" Hinata moved quickly back to her team mates, who were still both marvelling at her new form. Kiba blankly nodded at her and Shino gave a much more emotionless nod. Hinata then winced in pain as the flower like irises returned into the form of her white eyes. Seeing the expression on her friends face Hinata let out a sigh.  
"After my father got out of hospital, he asked me about what happened on the moon and he realised I would have the potential to awake these eyes and he started training me again, but I haven't mastered them yet." Hinata said, as she held a hand to her eyes.

The building which Hinata had knocked Sasuke into had begun to crumble as a still complete Susano emerged from it.  
"Excellent, excellent indeed. The Tenseigan will be a perfect way for me to practice using both chakra and the rinnegan." The man laughed as Hinata retook her tenseigan form and formed her fighting stance.  
"Shino, kiba I can't properly control my power yet I need you to stay back." She warned her friends as they treated.  
'I have to end this quickly, I've never fought a real fight with my tenseigan and I can only keep them active seven minutes in training.' Hinata thought to herself, ignoring the sweat on her brow. Hinata quickly rotated to deflect another three arrows before sending another air palm towards her opponent, this time however he was able to counter it by enlarging his susano into its early armoured form and forming a sword to meet Hinata's attack. The resulting shockwave was able to push Hinata back, her stance broken she found a massive sword rushing towards her she raised her arms above her and the truth seeking balls formed a dome around her to protect her. The collision of the sword and dome cause the ground to tremble and crack, dust and dirt flew into the air blocking the view of Hinata's team mates from the fight.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled as he and Shino sat helplessly on a tower across from there friend.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the dust settled, Kiba and Shino watched as their friend continued to evade the attacks of the massive purple warrior she was confronted by. It became evident that the bearer of Sasuke's body was more interested in testing Sasuke's power against Hinata's than eliminating witnesses, he ignored Shino and Kiba so that Hinata could fight without distractions. Hinata used her enhanced rotation again, this time to fend off the shuriken like black flames being sent towards her, as she did the Susano, using its free hand moved to grab her but Hinata was able to jump into the air. Seeing an opportunity, forming a sword he swung for Hinata, to dodge in mid-air Hinata formed a small platform to push off of using her truth seeking balls. As she landed she swiped her arm across, causing the nine orbs she had to split apart into many more.

"Tenseigan, rebirth missile barrage!" The many orbs around her began to glow as they fired green chakra blasts toward the Susuno, seeing the cracks on his Susano he covered it with its arms to further protect himself. Hinata, leaving the orbs where they were to continue firing made her way through the green chakra blasts towards the Susano. Once she was directly infront of it, a purple chakra lion formed around her fist.  
"Gentle step: Lion shot!" The fist pounded into the Susano, Sasuke smirked at first seeing the little damage done but found himself struck by the lion chakra. Pushed back and winded, Sasukes Susano rapidly faded into nothing.  
'I see, the gentle fist is designed to strike the internal organs by using this enhanced version she was able to strike me through the Susano' Sasuke, before he could regain his footing found Hinata spinning in the air before him, bringing her leg down to kick him.

As her kick arced towards Sasuke the green chakra shroud around her body disappeared and her eyes returned to normal.  
'No! My tenseigan! I need to land this kick, if I can block even one chakra point I can…" Hinata continued on with her attack but found that Sasuke was no longer infront of her, instead he was behind her with his back turned. He turned quickly and struck Hinata with the back of his hand knocking her to the ground. Exhausted, Hinata was unable to push herself up from the ground and her eyes were unable to focus on Sasuke. Kiba and Shino rushed to Hinatas side, ready to defend her, Sasuke laughed and disappeared away from them.

'So that was the power of Sasuke's rinnegan, to switch places with anything and anyone instantly' the man thought to himself. He laughed to himself as he made his way deeper into the ruins of Roran until he arrived at the ryumaku.  
'So you lured me on purpose, you plan on using the ryumaku in combination with my body to what? Rule the world?' Sasuke pulled him back into his subconscious, still bound by this other presence in his mind. The man merely laughed at him, as if ignoring him.  
"the blood you received earlier, the blood of a roran royal?"  
"I'll admit, I am impressed that you can still communicate with me despite being bound by my zanpaktou."  
"Zanpaktou?"  
"Yes, the personification of the unique powers I possess. It's a trait belonging to my race."  
"Your race? You told Hinata you needed my body to exist in this reality, you are from another reality aren't you?" The man silenced Sasuke by leaving his subconscious yet again and began laughing out loud manically.  
'You'll understand soon enough, Sasuke Uchiha.'

As the blood touched the ryumaku the barrier placed by Minato Namikaze appeared across it, manifesting Sasuke's susano and used it to rip the barrier off of the ryumaku. Once the barrier was gone, the massive purple charka began to wrap around Sasuke and his Susano.  
"Finally the only power source in this reality which possess both the strength and density to leave time and space, Mukade used it leave this time and enter another but with the right knowledge and in this case the proper eye, it can be used to leave this time and space entirely…. And enter another."

"Hinata are you alright?" Kiba helped Hinata to her feet, now able to stand but barley her legs trembling even with Kiba's added assistance.  
"Yes, I'm sorry it was the first time I'd used these eyes in combat, my body hasn't adjusted to the power yet."  
"We need to send a report to the village. If Sasuke has been taken over, only Naruto will have a chance at stopping him." Shino voiced aloud as he took out a scroll and began writing. He found his writing began to scribble, as the ground shook beneath them. The towers around them began to fall as the ground beneath them could no longer support their weight. As the ruins fell the dust rose and from the dust the ninja began making their way to more stable ground.

"Damn it, what's going on?!" Kiba shouted, he had placed Hinata onto Akamaru so that he could take her to safety. A dark purple fog seeped through bright purple cracks in the air, the cracks grew larger and larger as more fog filled the air. In time the cracks began to form a single shape, a large ellipsoid took form and the ground began falling into it. Having made his way to stable ground Shino watched on in horror, Akamaru carrying Hinata made his way to a small cliff at the edge of where Roran once was but was flung back over by the shifting sand. Falling back down the collided with Kiba and all three fell into the ellipsoid.  
"Hinata! Kiba! Akamaru!" Shino yelled helplessly as his team mates fell into the nothingness.

 _*Present day – Shinobi world*_

Shino found himself again in the Hokage's office, this time he came alone. Along with Hokage's two aids a blonde ninja around Shino's age was also present.  
"That's what happened." Shino finished, despite his normally emotionless voice, the guilty and despair were creepily apparent. A single flooding shock filled the faces of the other's in the room but none as much as the blonde. His hands, clenched in fists during the entirety of Shino's debrief now hung devoid of feeling and even his breathing seemed to have stopped.  
Shino turned to him, and through the tears that came from behind his glasses and despite the difficult debrief the next words he said seemed far more difficult.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Despite the shared grief, shock and fear shared by all the people in the room they all looked to the blonde ninja named Naruto Uzumaki; Hinata's boyfriend. The Hokage, Kakashi, was Naruto's teacher and he knew him better than anyone else in the room. He looked at his eyes, still. His arms, hanging empty. He just stood there, most likely in denial that the love of his life was now dead. It had been two days since Hinata's team had set off, Shino was recovered by a team of hidden sand ninja and the shinobi union had summoned a barrier team to contain the site. After a medic had verified Shino's well being they took him back the leaf village for his debrief, his shocking debrief.

Another female, seemingly around Shino and Naruto's age entered the room sharing the same grief filled expression as the others.  
"Lord Hokage, I just received confirmation that the hidden cloud's barrier team have successfully contained the ellipsoid and the leaking purple gas." She said, managing to make eye contact with everyone in the room while talking.  
"Thank you, Ino. Please keep me informed." Following the death of her father Ino became the head of communication between the five great villages as well as the head of her own clan, despite her young age. Before leaving she looked into Naruto's eyes again.

"Sakura!" Ino ran into the hidden leaf hospital, frantic and not stopping. Ino possessed the ability to detect chakra unaided and could identify a person by their chakra alone so finding someone in as large a building as this was no great task for her. The girl she was looking for, Sakaru Haruno, as well as being a bestfriend to herself and Naruto, was one the best medics in the shinobi world second only to her teacher. Sakura, having heard Ino's frantic cries ran to intercept her friend.  
"Ino, what's wrong?"  
"It's Hinata's squad and Sasuke, they are MIA, presumed dead." Ino panted out, with some difficulty due to the whirlwind of emotions circling inside of her. "I think Naruto is going to go after them."

Naruto Uzumaki. The hero of the shinobi world. Boyfriend to Hinata Hyuga. In his youth Naruto was despised by the people of his home village, an outcast due to the immensely powerful demon imprisoned in his body. Due to his lonely childhood Naruto was fiercely determined to hold onto the bonds he had formed later in life and would do anything to protect his friends, this was a well-known fact and shinobi leadership had initially planned to leave him out of the previous was to avoid him making an reckless moves to save his friends and jeopardise the war. However, despite the risks shinobi leadership believed involving Naruto would entail his strength was eventually what turned the tide in the war, becoming the hero of the entire world. It was considered fact that Naruto was one of the strongest, if not the strongest shinobi in the entire world. While the Hokage knew that he could not prevent Naruto from leaving the village to launch his own private rescue mission he knew that he could have measures in place to stop Naruto risking his life, such as the barrier squad on site.

Later that evening, as Naruto approached the gate of the hidden leaf village he was met by Sakura.  
"Sakura, don't try and stop me." Naruto said, the sound of held down despair creeping out in tiny fragments in every word he spoke.  
"Stop you? We are going with you! Hinata is my friend too! And Sasuke is in danger too!" She yelled, grabbing him as if to hit him.  
"We?" Naruto questioned, looking around.  
"I'm coming too Naruto." Naruto looked above him to see his friend, Sai jumping down from a nearby building.  
"Sai?"  
"You two are my friends and team mates, I can't let you do this alone can I? Plus like you two and Sasuke, I am a member of team 7." Sai said reassuringly. Naruto simply smirked, outwardly thanking them both.  
"Sai, I need you to do one thing before we leave."

Ichigo and company had decided it might be for the best if they gave Hinata and Kushina some privacy, hoping it would help them settle in but it had just made things more awkward for them. Neither woman really new the other, Kushina had an inkling as to who Hinata might be descendent from but without knowing how long she had been dead Hinata might not know who Kushina was talking about. Hinata on the other hand was so sure she knew the name Namikaze possessed some sort of significance to her but she couldn't place it, she was still very disorientated by the entire situation. Thankfully for both women someone eventually broke the ice for them.  
"Hello, sorry to interrupt you ladies, but are either of you hungry?" Urahara leaned his head through the sliding door, his usual aloof attitude. Hinata shook her head at first but her stomach corrected her, causing her to turn a deep shade of red.  
"Hehe, there's nothing to worry about Miss Hinata. I'll have something brought through for you, although I'm afraid all we have at the moment is a dish called ramen? Do you have that in your universe?."

Suddenly, despite being completely absent minded moments before Kushina sprung into the conversation.  
"Did you say ramen?!" Hinata recoiled back, surprised by the woman's excitement.  
"Ah… yes." Urahara was similarly surprised.  
"Could I have some as well dattebane?!" She said, in similar fashion. Urahara nodded to the two woman before leaving to get the food.  
"Oh man, I don't even know how long it's been since I last had ramen… I'm so excited!" She began to dance around the room, causing Hinata to chuckle at her. Kushina suddenly began to blush slightly herself, she was being weird.  
"Hehe, sorry. Ramen was my favourite thing back when I was alive. There was this little ramen shop back then, it was run by just one man but his little girl said she was going to work with him when she grew up… which I guess she probably has." Kushina's excitement slowly became sadness.

"Wait… do you mean Ichiraku?" Hinata asked, perking Kushina back up again.  
"Yes! You know it?!"  
"Hehe, yeah. It's my boyfriend's favourite place in the whole village."  
"Oh. You have a boyfriend? What a lucky guy, to have bagged a member of the Hyuga's main house." Kushina winked at the young girl, causing her to blush again.  
"Well… I like to think I am the lucky one." She awkwardly began playing with her hands, much to Kushina's amusement.  
"Hinata, I'm sorry if this is a weird question… but when was the nine tailed fox released on the village?"  
"Eh, nearly twenty years ago. Why?"  
"That's the day I died. Me and my husband both."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Ahhh, don't worry about it. We all have our time. But by looking at you that means you must have been born around that time right?"  
"Em, yes. I was born one month after the attack." Suddenly Kushina became excited again.

"You were born the same year?! That means you would have been in the same academy year as my son!" She grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, much to her awkwardness.  
"Em, I don't know. What is your son's name?" She asked, awkwardly.  
"His name is Naruto, please tell me you know him?!" Suddenly, everything became clear to Hinata. The red hair, the love of ramen, 'dattebane' and Namikaze. Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage was Naruto's father. Hinata couldn't speak, she was so nervous. Kushina took notice of this though.  
"What? What's wrong? What happened to my son?!" She started shouting, she was so concerned about Naruto she didn't notice just how red Hinata was.  
"Nothing! He's fine, I just…well I…." She couldn't look Kushina in the eye.  
"You what?..." Kushina became confused now, why was this girl so nervous all of a sudden.  
"Naruto is… well… my"  
"YOU'RE NARUTO'S GIRLFRIEND?!" Kushina was able to join the dots before Hinata could tell her.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kushina stared at the younger ninja in amazement, from her own point of view mere hours ago she was holding her new born son in her arms waiting to die and be separated from him forever and now, she was facing her son's girlfriend. Kushina hadn't properly looked at Hinata but now she couldn't stop, she was so beautiful and she seemed so kind, if a bit quiet.  
"um…. Miss Kushina… is everything ok?" Hinata asked, nervously. The fact Hinata had called her Miss hadn't slipped past Kushina, in different circumstances Kushina would have probably enjoyed teasing her sons girlfriend but she didn't even know the kind of man her son had grown up to become let alone the kind of girl he had fallen for.  
"Yes…um… sorry. You don't have to call me Miss, just call me Kushina dattebane."  
"Dattebane…" Hinata chuckled a little, even though she was trying to hide it.  
"What?"  
"Sorry, Naruto sometimes says dattebayo, when he gets excitied." Hinata was a little annoyed at herself, now that she knew Kushina was Naruto's mother it seemed so obvious, she spoke like him and she had a similar face. Kushina seemed embarrassed for a moment, even somewhat saddened.  
"So… Naruto enhirited that did he… how much of my personality did he end up with…." She asked, although she was obviously hoping for a certain answer.  
"Um, I don't really know. I only briefly met Naruto's father, but he seems to be more like you."  
"What? You met Minato? How?" Kushina asked, very confused.

Elsewhere, in another plane of this reality two men found themselves awakening in a strange unknown place. One of them, opened their eyes slowly feeling unusual as if they didn't recognise their body. The other got up quicker, feeling similar. This man, turned to his still horizontal companion and recognised him as a friend he had in life.  
"Shikaku, is that you?"  
"Inoichi, yeah…." Shikaku struggled to his feet. The two looked around, recognising nothing from their immediate surroundings.  
"Where are we?"  
"I don't know, what's the last thing you remember?"  
"We were at the allied shinobi headquarters, coordinating the attack on the ten tails and then we…." Inoichi stopped as the memory ran its course.  
"We died." Shikaku finished what his friend would not.  
"So, I take it this is the afterlife then?"  
"Must be." The two men began to walk, observing what they believed to be their new home. It seemed to resemble their world to a degree, although this is not how they imagined the afterlife. Everyone around them was in rags, some without shoes and the buildings seemed to be barley holding themselves together. It wasn't long before they realised the odd looks they were receiving from everyone else in the area.  
"If this is the afterlife, then why is everyone looking at us like we shouldn't be here?" Shikaku asked his friend, although he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"You two! Stop there!" Shikaku and Inoichi turned to see two young men dressed in all black and wielding swords which were pointed at them. Despite their orders, the two men seemed to be nervous about approaching them.  
"I'm sorry, but why are you drawing your weapons against us?" Inoichi tried to reason with them, but the two men didn't seem to calm down.  
"I am sorry sir, but I am afraid I am going to have ask you to come with us."  
"Why?"  
"It is on the head captains orders, all foreign souls have to be contained." Both men noticed the term used to describe them, foreign souls.  
"Foreign souls? What do you mean?" Shikaku asked, the men didn't answer instead they approached with their swords. Shikaku quickly made some hand signs, causing his shadow to grow and it reached out, joining the shadow of the two warriors attacking them.  
"Inoichi." Shikaku commanded, Inochi seemed to instantly know what Shikaku had in mind as he approached one of them men and placed his hand on his head.

"Wow, to think that there was a war so great they had to bring all the hokage back to life just too even things. It's impressive you and Naruto survived that." Kushina marvelled.  
"Naruto didn't just survive it, he won it. The whole world recognises Naruto as the hero of the fourth great Ninja war. When the war seemed to be lost Naruto was the one who brought the ninja alliance together and gave them hope. Even when the entire world was ready to give up… Naruto… he didn't. He never lost faith." Hinata seemed to enjoy describing Naruto to Kushina.  
"Ah, I see what you meant about you being the lucky one. Then again, he is my son." Kushina was beaming with pride.  
"So how long have you and Naruto been dating?"  
"Um, a few months now."  
"And you are both happy?" Hinata didn't answer, she actually looked away from Kushina.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Hinata, you were just talking about him like he was the stuff of dreams, and now you won't look me in the eye. What's wrong?"  
"The day before I left for the mission that brought me here. We had a fight." Hinata said, clearly upset.  
"Oh…what was it about?"

"Because Naruto is so famous… he has… admirers… and I was out shopping with my sister a few days ago where some girl skipped us in the que… and the woman working in the shop let her… it was then she started saying that I wasn't good enough for him. That the only reason he was with me was because I was of the Hyuga's main branch and if my sister wasn't so young he would be with her and not me." Hinata struggeled to tell the story.  
"The store had a lot of women my age there and most of them seemed to agree with what she was saying. And… for some stupid reason I started to think it too."  
"Hinata…"  
"When I told Naruto about it, he told me they would get over it and that I was the one he wanted. But I was so upset, I just lashed out at him for accepting all the presents they gave him and not discouraging them. And I… I stormed off."  
"Hinata, it sounds like Naruto was trying to be nice to them. And to you."  
"I know… but… I think I was just angry at myself. And I took it out on him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I… I've always admired Naruto, I think I've been in love with him since before I even knew what love was. But, I was shy, I was timid and scared. I never approached him, and… he was all alone. Shunned by everyone for being a jinchuriki. I always thought I could relate because of my own relationship with my family. But now that so many people in the village hate me… I… just wish I could have been there for him sooner…" Hinata started to cry when she found Kushina's arms around her.

"What are you…"  
"Hinata, thank you. For caring for my son when he had no one else."  
"But I…."  
"You know, I was shunned by the kids when I was young as well. I was an outsider, from another village with weird hair. And there was this boy, this shy quiet boy I always caught watching me, Naruto's father. And one day I asked him why he never came to my aid, and he told me because he knew I could handle it on my own, that he believed in me. It's the same for you and Naruto isn't it?" Hinata weakly nodded in the womans arms as she returned the hug.  
"If Naruto is anything like me, he'll forgive you. If anything, he'll blame himself and want to make it up to you."  
"OK, the ramen is…sorry am I interrupting something?" Urahara entered the room.  
"Just a little! You could have knocked or something!" Kushina lashed out, frightening the shop owner. Urhara quickly left.  
"Come on, Hinata. Let's go eat."

In the shinobi world, Naruto's team were only a few hours away from the barrier at the ruins of Roran, but had decided to rest before the sun rose. Naruto was taking his turn at watching the camp while his team mates slept. Despite the fact he was meant to be guarding their camp he was lost in his thoughts as he stared at an object in his hand. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even sense his friend Sakura approaching him from behind. It wasn't until he heard her letting out a small scream that he noticed and he turned to face her in the same moment, putting the object he held in his pocket suddenly.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I just wanted to see if you were ok…Naruto was that?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto's pocket. Naruto took the object back out, it was a small box. Naruto opened it, and it was indeed the vert thing Sakura thought it was. An engagement ring.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto and Sakura sat by the camp fire in a strange awkward silence. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the ring, it was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.  
"Naruto… when did you?"  
"Yesterday, before Shino came back. I already asked Hinata's father."  
"Oh. Wow." She didn't know what to say, they didn't even know if Hinata was still alive but Naruto was preparing to propose to her.  
"Sakura, when did you realise that…I had feelings for Hinata?" He asked. Sakura thought this was strange, it was rare to see Naruto so serious, even the first time they talked about Hinata Naruto had that strange clueless way about him, but not now.  
"The war, when Neji died. Why do you ask?"  
"I didn't realise until the mission on the moon, but the more that I think about it there have been a lot of signs. Signs that I was too dumb to see."  
"Yeah, it was really obvious how she cared for you." Sakura sat down next to him.

"That's not what I mean, I mean there was signs about how I cared for her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When Pain nearly killed her… I gave Kurama control. Willingly. I didn't care if I died. I just wanted Kurama to kill him, I wanted him to pay for what he did to Hinata. And when I said good bye to my father… I talked about the last words my mom said to me and I didn't even notice I did it, but I hesitated when talking to him about girls. Mom told me to meet someone like her and now that I think about it, Hinata isn't anything like her and I think that's why I hesitated. When the infinite Tsukuyomi started, I was still connected to Ino's technique and through all the scared and frantic voices, I could hear hers so clearly."  
"Naruto…"  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about any of that, and then there is Neji…. I was ready to give up Sakura. I truly was. But she stopped me, again."  
"Again?" Sakura was shocked, she had no idea what he meant.  
"The day of the chunin exams… I ran into Hinata. And I don't know why I did it, but I told her that I didn't think I could beat Neji, and that I thought I was a failure deep down."  
"You actually felt like that? You never said…."  
"To you? I know, I didn't tell anyone that. Except Hinata. That's why I need to get her back." Naruto closed the ring box, clenching his other fist tightly.

"So, what did you find out?" Shikaku asked his blonde colleague.  
"Well, we are dead. And we are in _a_ _afterlife_ , just not _our afterlife._ Somehow, this universe has begun to collide with this universe on every level, that's why these beings called us foreign souls."  
"I see, and why were they trying to contain us?"  
"This man is apparently a low ranked officer in this army, it's likely a higher ranked member will possess the answer to that. Their leaders are meeting soon." He explained, as he signalled to his friend to follow him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To see one of their leaders, their powers comes from a different kind of energy so they won't be able to sense us."

The leader of the first squad, and the entire soul reaper army sat in his office reading a report given to him by Capatin Kurotsuchi. He read the same section of the report continuously, the report of the foreign soul's power. It wasn't due to a lack of understanding but rather a large amount of concern. While reading, he heard the noises of battle outside his office, the clashing of steel.  
"Who goes there?!" He barked, receiving no answer as his door slowly opened. He seen a boy, one who couldn't have been much older than Ichigo Kurosaki whose eyes did not match and neither was normal. One eye was red, possessing a strange star like pattern and the other was purple with a ripple like pattern.  
"My name is Hideyoshi Yuto but I doubt you have heard of me. Head Captain Yamamoto."  
"You…. You are from this other world? What reason could you have for attacking me?" The man in Sasuke's body sniggered mockingly.  
"I have been watching this world for some time, you know the answer to that question. Don't disrespect me by asking me to verify what you already know."  
"So… you are a soul reaper out casted by the royal family." He said, opening his eyes.  
"Yes, this body however is from the other universe."  
"And you have taken it due to the fact that as long as we are in a spirit realm you possess infinite energy."  
"Hm. Yes, the energy these ninja use to derive their abilities, chakra, is a mixture of both spiritual and physical energy allowing anyone wields it to create an infinite amount of chakra as long as they are here."  
"Tell me, how did you find your way back here?"  
"Hm, I have been searching the multiverse for every moment since my exile trying to find a way back. Through observing other interuniversal travellers I realised I needed two things in order to do so. One, I needed some kind of time space technique in order to choose this universe as my destination. Second I needed a power source large enough and dense enough that it could warp space time. I found many energy sources that fit this description, the philosopher's stone, etherion, the ryukamu and so much more. But as a soul, I needed to find a reality I could actually exist in. The 'shinobi' universe was the only one that satisfied all three conditions, although the time space technique I used was not the first choice I had from that reality."  
"Hm, and what are your plans now that you have returned?"  
"I have no plans for this universe, the act of my return will bring it to its end anyway. I need to find someone from the other universe, but I need to make sure that no one gets in my way."

"So… that's why you are here." The head captain pulled his sword from its sheath, as he did a massive fire ball rushed towards Yuto who brought his only arm up in defense.  
"Almighty push." The flames were pushed apart by some invisible force, from behind the flames Yuto could see the head captain swinging his sword at him at close range. Yuto moved to the side, drawing Sasuke's sword beginning a sword duel between the two. Yamamoto jumped back, preparing to launch another ranged fire attack when he noticed Yuto widening his purple eye. Yamamoto suddenly found his arm engulfed in black fire, unimpressed he swiped his arm throwing the flames off but to his shock they did not extinguish. He quickly swiped his arm back, lauching more flames at Yuto but they were stopped by a wave of black flames. Somehow Yamamoto sensed the presence of the ninja behind him blocking yet another sword strike.  
"It seems, that even the flames of Ryujin Jaka are unable to quell the Amaterasu." Yuto laughed.  
"Ban-ugh!" Yamamoto prepared to release his bankai but he found himself impaled by an arm made of purple chakra which was joined to the end of Sasuke's missing flesh arm. Yamamoto fell to the ground, clutching his wound with his only arm. Looking up at the man he found the rest of his body engulfed in black flames.  
"Hm, I thought it was fitting that we both only had one arm. Unfortunately unlike me, you can't create another arm can you? Genrusai Shikefuni Yamamoto."  
"Damn you…." Yamamto grunted from the ground.  
"Someone as powerful as you, you will probably survive these flames for some time to come. So you'll be alive when this universe is torn apart as it is sucked into the void."

Outside, a group of soul reapers captains and lieutenants alike rushed towards the head captain's office.  
"Jushiro, you sensed that as well?" One soul reaper captain, wearing a pink komono over his standard soul reaper attire.  
"Shunsui, yes. Ryujin Jaka." His dear friend, who unusually possessed white hair and black eye brows. Both captains had their respective lieutenants trailing behind them, Rukia Kuchiki and Nanao Ise. Arriving outside they were greeted by Rukia's older brother and his lieutenant, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Shortly, the other captains arrived on the scene.  
"It's odd, I never sensed anyone fighting with him."  
"It must have been one of the foreign souls." Captain Kurotsuchi joined the debate. The door to the barracks opened, causing all present to draw their swords. The warriors put their weapons back in their scabbards as they seen their colleague, Chōjirō Sasakibe.  
"Chōjirō, where is old man yama?"  
"…Captain Kyoraku… The head captain is dead." All of the soul reapers seemed to be both saddened and shocked by this, Jushiro and Shunsui being the most saddened.  
"What happened?"  
"One of the foreign souls broke in… and murdered him. I have already informed the central 46 and they have issued the order… we are to prepare the kido cannon. And destroy this other universe before it destroys us."

"You can't be serious… that is a whole universe filled with souls and living people!" Rukia spoke out, earning her disapproving, although not necessarily disagreeing looks.  
"It isn't the first time the soul society has committed genocide for the greater good lieutenant Kuchiki." The captains looked amongst one another, before one by one leaving to deal with their new orders in their own way.  
"Inoichi… did you hear that?" Shikaku said, he and Inochi were hiding on the other side of a wall from where the captains had their meeting.  
"Yes… we need to get out of here and come up with a plan." The two shinobi quickly left to find a more secure location to discuss their situation.  
Chōjirō hadn't moved since leaving the building, he just stared out into the open space.  
"You are lucky, Hideyoshi Yuto. That my transformation jutsu was enough to fool those men."  
"The fact that I can still hear your voice grows more annoying moment. Sasuke Uchiha."


	11. Chapter 9

I have taken a break from my other fan fiction in order to spend time working on this one but to be honest I have been struggling with this, so I am just going to power through this story as quickly as possible so I can work on my main Naruto fan fiction. So I apologise if the writing isn't great.

Chapter 9

Inoichi and Shikaku made their way back to where they started, having noted the lesser military presence in that area. The two looked to one another, contemplating the war that was moments away from beginning. The war between two universes.  
"Inoichi, how many shinobi are here? In this world."  
"I don't know, I haven't been able to sense any chakra since we got here."  
"Not even mine?"  
"No."  
"So there could be thousands of shinobi here?"  
"Or it could just be us, there is no way to know."  
"Can you use the mind transmission technique openly, so that everyone within a certain radius can pick it up?"  
"In theory, but the enemy could pick it up as well."  
"Yes, but if what that strange looking man say was true. These 'soul reapers' can't sense or track our chakra." Inoichi nodded at his friend, he couldn't find a flaw in the plan. He made a series of hand signs and nodded again, making Shikaku place his hand on his friends head.

"People of the Shinobi world, my name is Shikaku Nara, some of you may know me. Some of you may not. Regardless, if you can hear this you have found yourself in this place, this strange world. We are in the afterlife of another universe, I don't know how we came to be here but is not what matters now. The beings of this universe plan to destroy our universe in order to save their own, we may be dead but we now have this chance to save our world once again…"  
"Excuse me." Shikaku found his broadcast interrupted by a large demanding presence. Both Ninja were caught off guard by the appearance of their new enemy, he was a large anthropomorphic wolf. At his side was a regular man with sunglasses and carrying a small knife, Tetsuzaemon Iba.  
"I may not be able to sense the presence of you 'shinobi' but I could smell you, I knew you were watching us earlier and I followed you here. I am sorry for the fate that will befall your world, but it is the course of action we must take to defend our own world." The wolf, known as Sajin Komamura took out his blade.  
"Now I need the two of you to come with Me."  
"I don't think we will be coming with you." Both ninja took a knife from their weapons pouch.  
"Bankai." Sajin said, calmly as a large armoured warrior manifested seemingly from nothing from behind him. The armoured warrior towered above them all at over 100 meters tall. Both ninja dropped their knives, unsure of what they could do against this kind of power.

"This is the power of the soul society." Sajin said again as he reached down, the giant mimicking his moves reached down to the two ninja when suddenly a massive gash appeared, out of nowhere, down the warriors chest with blooding raining down out of it. A similar wound appeared on Sajin's chest as both he and his bankai fell to the ground.  
"Hm, so your body is linked to that thing in such a way that it is actually a weakness. It is a larger target than you, how unwise to open yourself up like that at the beginning of a battle." A new voice boasted with confidence, his footsteps slowly approaching the ninja and soul reaper.  
"You…" Inoichi gasped, recognising the man who approached them. Tetsuzaemon took his knife and somehow it transformed into a large blade, with it he rushed at the man approaching them but was swept away by a large gust of wind.  
"I am sorry that your speech was cut short, Shikaku Nara, I did find it somewhat inspiring." He said, stopping his approach as he found himself directly next to his fellow ninja. Inoichi seemed to be enraged by his very presence, understandably so since the man who just saved them was the same man who killed them.  
"Madara Uchiha."

"You know me? By reputation, or have we met?" Madara asked, not recognising the man.  
"I was the strategic advisor for the allied shinobi forces, in the fourth great ninja war."  
"Ah, so you were there. When I destroyed the headquarters with the ten tails power." Despite the awkward nature of the situation Madara didn't seem to care for it and carried on as if there were no special circumstances.  
"You don't seem to be phased by the situation."  
"Hm, our interests were opposed during that war. They now happen to align." Madara said, walking past the two men signalling them too follow.  
"The fact you are here, and that you are helping us. We won the war. But what happened to you?" Shikaku questioned.  
"A lot. I take it you have a plan, Shikaku Nara."  
"What do you base that on?"  
"Your coordination of the allied shinobi forces, it was impressive."  
"Hm, these soul reapers have been rounding up us 'foreign souls' it would be advantageous for us to free the already imprisoned souls."  
"Hm. Agreed, we should find where they are being held."

A few hours later, this new makeshift team were hiding in a tree across from a soul reaper facility.  
"You think this is the place?" Shikaku asked his fellow leaf ninja.  
"According to that soul reaper whose mind I read, yeah." The makeshift team, including Madara Uchiha found themselves in the corner of the second squad's barracks, in a place called the maggots nest. A prison used by the soul society to house people they considered to be a threat. Normally this place had very little minimal security outside but now, with its new inmates however they had placed a small army outside.  
"You got an idea of how to get past them?" Inoichi asked but Shikaku was already looking at his other _teammate._ Madara sniggered at the two leaf ninja, jumping down to face the small army of soul reapers, alone.  
"Hey, look at the way he's dressed…. He must be a foreign soul!" One of the soul reapers pointed out, as he and all of his comrades drew their blades. Madara dived into the hoard of soul reapers head on and began to dance around their attacks. Countless sword swings evaded. Madara used his fan like a flail knocking many of his attackers down, although not for very long.  
"What is this… he is reading our moves so easily…"  
"Look at his eyes, they must give him some kind of enhanced move reading…" Madara smirked, counting his opponents with his sharingan.  
"Then let's give him something he can't read!" One shouted out, some of his comrades gathered along next to him.  
"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Haddo Number 31 Shakkahō!" The group of them recited in unison, forming an orb of red energy in their hand. After growing in size all of the soul reapers launched the attack at Madara, who didn't move and let the attack approach him. The soul reapers seemed to rejoice in their attack landing when they heard a small laughter coming from within the created dust cloud.  
"After that incantation, and with seven of you… this was all the power behind that attack. How pathetic, I'd like to hope that it would be more powerful when used by a more killed individual." He mocked the soul reapers as the smoke cleared to reveal his Susano defending him from the kido attack. In one move, the large humanoid figure sliced down with all four of its arms sending chakra waves which incapacitated almost everyone they hit. Those who remained, cowered at the sight of his power before running from the scene.  
"Hm, it seems they don't have the will to dance anymore. Shall we get on with this, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka?"

"Kisuke we have a problem." Yourichi arrived in the presence of her merchant friend as well as the two female ninja.  
"Yourichi, what's wrong?"  
"It's the shinobi souls in soul society, they are starting war. Apparently one took out the head captain, and the central 46 have…." She looked at two ninja for a moment, as if to brace them.  
"Have ordered the destruction of the shinobi world." The two ninja leapt to their feet, enraged.  
"We can't let that happen." Kisuke made his way to the two woman, signalling them to calm down but it only worked for one of them.  
"Get your hands out of my face." Kushina barked, much to Urahara's fright.  
"Listen, I will make preparations to send you to soul society. Ichigo and the others are already on their way, hopefully we can find another solution before this war takes too many lives." Urahara tried to explain, but it didn't seem to work on Kushina until Hinata stepped forward and took her hand. Turning to face her Kushina received a confident nod from Hinata, which made her stand down.

"Damn…. This place is a mess." Ichigo commented, observing the state of the rukon district. Even to an untrained eye, it was obviously the place that a battle had taken place.  
"It seems that Yourichi was right, this looks like a war. I can sense a lot of soul reapers fighting, but I can't sense who they are fighting." Uryu explained. Behind them, a ninja pounced unnoticed by the group, swinging his sword at Ichigo. As his sword approached Chad jumped in-between them, having transformed his right arm into a shield. The ninja jumped back, taking his own defensive stance. The ninja began coughing.  
"Everyone here has such unusual abilities." He spluttered out between coughing.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Hayate, Hayate Geko."


End file.
